Letters
by LZlovesAnime
Summary: The couples in this story are MikixHinagiku and IzumixRisa. The fights that are deep withen, breaks two families apart. Longing for acceptents.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The couples in this story are MikixHinagiku and IzumixRisa. The fights that are deep withen, breaks two families apart. Longing for acceptents. I own nothing, Hayate no Gotoku does not belong to me! Also, it is a very sad story.

---LETTERS---

Miki's letter to Hina.

__________________

Dear Hicchan.

I always remember how close we were. Now, we're so far apart. I can't tell if I still have it in for you, but I know that I did. My mom says I should move on, BUT I JUST CAN'T DAMMIT! I need you! I just answered my own question..And I know it's wrong for a born-again christian like me to think that. But I thought it thru, Hina. I really did. I know how much I hurt you when I just left like that. But, hun, I did it for the best. How's our daughter? Is she doing well? I know Keina's going thru alot, since I left. Please tell her that I'll be back soon. I love you, still.

Miki Hanabishi

_________________

Hina's letter to Miki.

_________________

Dear Micchan.

My mom told me the same. I replied that I couldn't because I still love you. ...I need you. TToTT You did? Yokatta. I know you did, it was just hard for me to really think it was the end. Keina is well, just as sad as I am though. I told her, she's excited. As am I. I really want you to hold me in your arms! I will always love you, Miki. No matter what!!

Hinagiku Katsura.

_________________

Reunite Time.

_________________

Miki's POV

"Mom! I'm not a kid!? I can do stuff on my own!!" I said. My mom looked at me, then sighed. "But you are a Christian, Hanabishi Miki! You know that this is a sin!!" My mom said. "A sin I can put up with!! I have a 7 year old to get to! So let me!" I said. "I still can't believe you have a daughter. With how weak you were in High School." My mom said. I controlled my anger, just as my dad stepped in. "Dear, Miki is 27 now. We don't control her life. If she wants to take care of her daughter, and be with the person she loves, then we won't stop her." My dad said. "Hah. She's 13 all over again! As long as she lives here, she has no say in this matter!!" My mom said. I ran to my room, and sobbed like a 17 year old. "Dear, you hurt her. She isn't a kid, so stop treating her like one." I heard my dad say. "...But I can't accept this! Just when I got back from America, she pulls this gay-shit on me!!" My mom cursed. I grapped my cell, then called Hina. "Katsura recidence." Her mom said. "Can I talk to Hina, please.." I said. "First, tell me what's wrong, Miki-chan. You seem upset." Her mom said. "My mom won't let me leave, I'm really sad." I said. "Call Hina's cell, and let me talk to your mom. I'm sure I can knock some sense into her." She said. "Hai." I said, then I walked towards my mom. "It's for you." I said, as I handed my regular cell to her. "Ok." My mom said, as she took the cell. "Hello?" My mom asked. Once that was done, I went to grap my international cell. _"I hope she's right. I really want my mom to accept me for who I am." _I thought, as I dialed Hina's cell. "Hey, hun. You okay? My mom seems like she's on a intense phone call!" Hina said. "With my mom.." I said. "Oh. What's wrong? You know you can tell me." Hina said. "How long did it take your mom to accept this?" I asked. "Hmm..A day. She's very accepting of stuff." Hina said. "Miki! Come here!" My mom said. "Looks like it settled, my mom called me too. Call me back, soon, hun. Love you loads, bye." Hina said. "I love you too, Hicchan, bye." I said, as I walked into the den. "It won't be an easy task, but I will accept this. Besides, I've seen pictures of Keina-Chan, and I really want to see her." My mom said. "Miki, that means we'll be tagging along. We should be able to meet Hina-Chan's parents too." My dad said. "And I really want to ask Hina-Chan's mom more questions!" My mom said. "Hai!" I smiled wide, as I hugged my parents. As soon as we piled into my suv, my mom laughed. "Can this really hold you, Hina-Chan, and Keina-Chan?" She asked. "Yeah, it's lasted pretty long." I said. "Shouldn't you be calling Hina-Chan back?" My dad asked, as he sat beside me. "Yep. Already ahead of you." I said, as I clicked a button. "Katsura des." Her mom said. "Hikai-Obasan, may I speak to Keina first?" I asked. "Haha, hun!" Hina laughed in the background. "Keina-Chan is got up in a match with Yukiji." Hikai said. "What kind of match?" My mom asked. "Bowling, on the Wii." Hikai said. "Aha, tell Yukiji to pause it!!" I said. "I told her." Hikai said. "Kaasan, do you need me?" Keina asked. "Haha, growing to be just like her!" My dad laughed. "Wah! Kaasan! Who that?" Keina cried. "Shh, it's okay. That's my dad." I said. "Hanabishi-Ojiichan?" Keina asked. "Yep. And he will spoil you like crazy, as will my mom." I said, as I drove unto Ifumi. "Keep you're eyes peeled, mom. I don't need to wreck." I told my mom. "Slow down! A truck is coming!" My mom said. "Kaasan?" Keina cried. "Shh, I gotta go. I'll see you soon, I promise." I said. "Okey." Keina cried, as she hung up. "It's closing in!!" My dad said. Crash. "Hina.." I muttered weakly.

Hina's POV

"It's been 2 hours..It shouldn't have tooken that long to get here." I told my mom. "Mommy!" Keina cried in my chest. "Huh? What's wrong, Kei-Chan?" I asked. "H-Hanabishi-Obaasan said there was a truck near her." Keina cried. I gasped, then dialed the hospital. "Ifumi Hospital." The clerk said. "Is Hanabishi Miki there?!" I asked. "Aye, she's all beat up from a car wreck." He said. "Please tell her I'm coming!!" I said. "You're name?" He asked. "Katsura Hinagiku." I said. "Yes mam'm. I will let her know." He said, then I put my phone up. "Keina, listen to mommy, okay?" I said. "Okey." Keina cried. "Be good for Yukiji and my parents, okay?" I said. "Okey." Keina sniffed. "Good girl." I said, then I kissed her forehead. "Go the backway to get to Ifumi Hospital. Don't even get on Ifumi." Yukiji told me. "Okay." I said, as I grapped my helment. "Does your motorcycle have enough gas?" My dad asked. "I just filled it up yesterday, so yes." I said. When I got to the hospital, a nurse lead me to Miki's room. "Since her parents were on the passanger side, they didn't get parralyzed." She said. "That's good." I said, as I stood outside Miki's room. "She's been crying ever since she got here." She said. I let out a gasp, as I walked in. "Hina.." Miki cried, as I kissed her lips. "It's okay, I'm not mad." I said. "But I lied to Keina.." Miki cried. "I'm sure she isn't mad. She knew what was going on the moment your mom said truck." I told her. "They're releasing me in 2 hours..Did you bring your suv?" Miki asked. "Sorry, I didn't.." I said. "She should be able to ride with you on your motorcycle, if you have a wheelchair at home." The nurse said. "And I do." I said. Miki sat up, so I smiled. "She's lucky. She's only paralyzed from waist-down." The nurse said, as she helped Miki into a Hospital wheelchair. "I will hold you're motorcycle, miss." A guy nurse said. "Ah, thanks!" I said. "I sure hope we're going the back way..!" Miki said, when we reached my parked bike. "We are. Yukiji told me of a backway." I said, as I hopped on my motorcycle. The guy nurse, Orimoto Kame, held my bike down as the other nurse lifted Miki unto my bike. Miki held my waist tight, as I reved my engine. "Arigato!" I said, before I drove off. "Hun, I was so scared.." Miki said, as she held me. "As was I." I said, as I pulled up to my house. "DAD! BRING OUT MY WHEELCHAIR!!" I shouted. My dad came out with my wheelchair, as Miki's dad Kasho lifted Miki into it. "I think someone will be happy to see you, Miki." Kasho said. Miki smiled at that, as I stood behind her. "Hina, Miki! Come quick!!" Hikai said. I wheeled Miki inside, then me and her both gasped. "YUKIJI NO BAKA!?" Me and Miki said, as I took away the bottle that Keina held. "She's only 7, you ass!!" I said, as I hit my sister. Keina cried, as she sat in Miki's lap. "You didn't drink any..Did you?" Miki asked. "No, kaasan. I didn't. But I was about to.." Keina cried, in Miki's chest. "Dammit, Yukiji!? What the fuck!?" It was now Miki's turn to curse my sister out. "I'm sorry..Really I am." Yukiji said. "If she drinks because of you, I will never forgive you!!!" I said. "!!" Yukiji gasped. "Yukiji, you knew this would happen." Hikai said. "I know.." Yukiji said. "Then why the hell did you fucking do it!?" Me and Miki cursed at the same time. "They're good parents!" Kasho whispered to my dad. "They always have been." My dad said. "I'm sorry, honest! I won't do it again!" Yukiji cried, as I continued to hit her. "Kaasan, mommy, stop!!" Keina cried out. I stopped quick, as did Miki. "Why, Keina..Why." Me and Miki asked. "I thought it would mean that I would get my parents back." Keina cried. "We haven't left." Miki said, as she held Keina. "I know. But Mommy and Kaasan were yelling at Auntie!" Keina cried. I took Keina from Miki, then tickled her. "That's because she messed up, silly." I said. Keina looked at me, but cried more. "Shh, it's over. We aren't yelling anymore." I said, as I comforted her. "Yukiji, come back tomorrow. I know you wanted to stay for dinner, but give Hina and Miki time to cool off." Hikai said. "She can stay..We aren't that mad!" Miki said. "I can stay, really?" Yukiji smiled. "Yeah." I said. "Besides, if we had said no..Keina would be really upset." Miki said. "Are you two sure??" Miki's mom Keri asked. "Hai. We're sure, mom." Miki said. I smiled, then handed Keina to Keri. "Come to grammy Keri~!" Keri smiled. "I need to change, can you watch her, Aunt Keri?" I asked. "Of course I can, silly!" Keri said. I walked into my room, but noticed Miki was close behind me. "Now don't go making out you two!!" Hikai and Keri both said. I blushed, as I let Miki in first. "We aren't! We're just changing!" I said. Miki chuckled, as she hopped unto my bed. "How are your legs, babe?" I asked, once I closed my door. "Better. You're room was expanded I see." Miki said. "Yeah, see that curtain? Behind it is where Keina's bed is. Of course, she sleeps with me alot." I said, as I took Miki's jeans off. "Oh. Is she still having nightmares??" Miki said, as she put the jeans on. "Yeah, pretty bad ones too. About me and you fighting more, and then ignoring one another completly." I said, as I helped her. "That'll never happen. Not again." Miki said, as she tackled me to my bed and began kissing me. "I know it won't, but she still gets scared." I said, as I kissed back. "They can't hear us, can they?" Miki asked, as she licked my uncovered breasts. "No, they have the TV on too loud." I said, as I rubbed her private. "Mm, that's good." Miki said, as she kissed me. "Mommy? Kaasan?" Keina said, as she stood near the curtain. "Ah! Hey!" Me and Miki gasped. Keina looked down, as she began to cry. I motioned her closer, and she tackled me and Miki. "Mommy, I wasn't supposed to see that!" Keina cried. "Shh, I know. it's more our fault, than your's. Though, you could have knocked first." I said. "I know, I sorry." Keina sniffed. "Yet again, it's okay. Now, what's up?" Miki asked, as she sat up. "I need new jeans." Keina said. "Huh? What happened to those?" Me and Miki asked. "They ripped." Keina said. "Uh-oh. Okay, you know where they are?" I asked. "No. Can Mommy show me?" Keina asked. "Of course." I said, as I showed her where her jeans were. Miki hummed, so me and Keina chuckled. "Kaasan is happy!" Keina said, as she glomped Miki. "Hehe, of course I am!" Miki smiled, as she looked my way. I looked back, then smiled. "Are you happy because you're near me?" I asked. "That, and the fact that I can see Keina again." Miki said. Keina grinned a 7-year old grin, as she put her jeans on. "Mommy, can we go to Aunt Nagi's? Reima is going to be there." Keina said. "Sure." I smiled, as I put my new clothes on. "We can walk there, right?" Miki asked. "Yeah, of course." I smiled. "Mommy, pick me up!" Keina said. I lifted her up, then put her on my back. As Miki wheeled out of my room. "You two were interupted, eh?" Keri said. "Yeah, but we don't really mind." Me and Miki smiled. "You three heading somewhere?" Hikai asked.

Miki's POV

"Yeah, we're going to Nagi's." I said. "Haha, be back before dinner!" My mom said. "Yes'm." I said. Keina slid down Hina's back, then pushed my wheelchair outside. "Fresh air, Kaasan~!" Keina said. "Ahaha, mm." I said. When we arrived at Nagi's, Maria welcomed us. "Ribishi meets here!" A sign read. Me and Hina laughed, as Keina ran inside. "Oh, hey you two! You're back together!" Risa said. "Where's Izumi?" I asked. Risa froze, then Hina looked at me. "Same thing that happened to us, happened to them." Hina said. "Eh? Seriously?!" I gasped. "Yeah..I haven't heard from her in 5 months." Risa said. "5? How long were we not talking, Hicchan?" I asked. "6. That is until you wrote me." Hina said. My phone went off, so I answered it when I wheeled to the bathroom. "Ichan, she's upset! I told you it would happen!!" I said. "..And you don't think I'm upset!? Having to move to America wasn't my plan!!!" Izumi said. "Then atleast let me tell her you're message!! You two ignoring one another is going to affect Reima!! It's affecting Keina, because me and Hina ignored one another for 6 months. SHE'S HAVING NIGHTMARES!!!" I said. "Hun? You okay?" Hina asked. "Let Hina in..She has the right to know. Besides, I need ya'lls help." Izumi said. "Hun, come in!" I said. Hina entered the bathroom, then looked at my opened phone. "Hicchan, can you hear me?" Izumi asked. "I-Ichan?!" Hina gasped. "Yeah, it's me." Izumi said. "So why did you move to America? And do you know how this move is affecting Reima?" Hina asked. "My mom forced me too..And yes, I know now." Izumi said. "And how this is affecting Ricchan?!" I asked. "No..Not really." Izumi said. "Ugh. Call her, dammit!" Hina said. "For once I agree, call her?!" I said. "..Are you two sure?" Izumi asked. "Yes. If your mom wants help with accepting you give her these two numbers. 077-765-9678 is my mom's cell, while 078-342-8652 is Hina's mom." I said."Okay, I her them." Izumi said. "Okay, now call Risa!" Hina said. "Don't tell her I'm calling." Izumi said. "We won't. Bye." Me and Hina said. "Bye." Izumi said.

Risa's POV

My phone went off, so I picked it up. _"Ichan! It's Ichan!! Oh, happy days!" _I thought, as I answered my phone. "Ricchan, you there?" Izumi asked. "Yeah. I'm here." I sniffed. "Tears of joy, perhaps?" Izumi asked. "Yes. Of course! I miss you!" I said. "I miss you, too. My mom letting me come back home. I'm coming in on a Jet, so I should be home tomorrow." Izumi said. I cried at that. "I'm sorry, Ichan. Because of my actions, we were mad at one another. Do you really want to come home to me?" I asked. "Ricchan, I do! I felt bad, so I called Miki for help. It's not you're fault. My mom will slowly accept me, and when she does, we'll be a closer couple." Izumi said. "I'll have to thank Miki." I smiled, as I said that. "As do I. I had no idea how it was affecting you and Rei-Chan until she told me. Hun, Rei-Chan's not having nightmares, is she?" Izumi asked. "Yeah, she is. Bad ones.." I said. "..Damn. Okay, hun. I'll call you in the morning. Can't wait to tackle you! I love you, forever. Bye!" Izumi said. "Okay, see you when you arrive back in Japan. I love you too, bye." I said. "Kaasan, was that Mommy?" Reima asked me. "Yep. She's coming home." I said. "Bound there be problems.." Hina said. "Yeah, there might be something that'll happen, Rei-Chan." I said. "Wah! Nu!" Reima cried. "Shh, don't cry. I'm sure she'll make it. No matter what the problem is." I said. In the morning, I wish I could have known the problem when I told Reima that. As I watched the news. "At 10am this morning, a plane heading to Tokyo, Japan crashed into the ocean. Crews are trying to look for surviors. The plane numer was Japan United, flight 203." The newscaster said. I froze in my seat, as I cried. _"Baby, we will always be together. No matter what happens to one of us, we'll remain together. I don't want to die without you." _I heard Izumi's voice in my head, then I remembered our shared talent. Mind communication. _"They'll find you! Please babe, I don't want you to die!!" _I said. "We have a survior!!" The newscaster said. _"Babe, are you that survior?" _I asked. _"No. I'm trapped." _Izumi told me. _"Tell me where! Show them a sign so they can get to you!" _I cried. No response, after 10 minutes. _"IZUMI!!!!!! TALK TO ME!! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME NOW!!" _I said. _"C..Can't b...reathe. D..rowning. B..usiness class, r..ow seven." _Izumi said. I called the search team, then gave them the location. "A new survior! Segawa Izumi, Business Class, Row 7!" I said. "Row 7?" One asked. "Yes! Please get to her! She's drowining!" I cried. "We will, mam'm. Please stay calm." He said. _"I see a light.." _Izumi said, weakly. _"That's you're help! You're gonna make it, babe! Please..I still need you!" _I told her. "We have yet another survior! praise the heavens!!" The newscaster said. "And this time, we have information on her! Segawa Izumi, daughter of Sony's president, mother, sister, partner." The other said. _"T..Thanks, hun."_ Izumi said. 2 days later, Izumi was sound asleep on my bed. "If you ever give me that kind of scare again, I'll be sad forever, Ichan." I told her. Izumi hugged me, as I laid beside her. "I won't." Ichan said, as she kissed me. "Heh, glad to hear." I said, as I kissed her back. The time was 10:30pm, and me and her were alone, or so we thought. "Mommy, I had a bad dream." Reima said, as she clutched unto a teddy bear. "Okay, come get in the middle." Ichan said. Reima cuddled in beside us, all while I had a "talk" with her bear. "Honestly, bear-san, we bought you so we could have alone time!!" I said. Ichan laughed, but carried on. "That's right, bear-san!! You are supposed to help us here! We're-" Ichan said, but she was soon breathing hard. "Ichan?" I asked. "B..abe." Izumi mumbled weakly. "Crap. Reima, go wake grampa!" I said. Reima cried, then ran to get my gramps. "Come on hun hang in there!" I said. I knew the problems, but I had no idea what happened on that plane would come here. Ichan clutched unto me, as she continued to breathe hard. "Baby, it's okay. I'm not leaving you." I said, as I wrapped my arms around her. "R..isa." Izumi moaned her last. "Ichan!!! ICHAN!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Just a coma. Relax, Asakaze Risa." My gramps told me. "No..It isn't! Feel her pulse!" I said. He did, and then gasped. "..What are we going to tell Reima-Chan?" He asked. "I don't know.." I said, as I continued to hold a now dead Ichan.

Hina's POV

10:30pm came, and I was really tired. Miki cuddled near me, snoring slightly. "Micchan..You scared me 2 days ago. I didn't expect for all of this to happen." I said. Miki opened her left eye, then kissed me. "Is that so? I'm sorry." Miki said. "Kaasan, Mommy!" Keina cried. "Come get in the middle." I said. Keina climbed in the middle, just as Miki started to pant. "Kaasan?" Keina cried. Miki didn't move, all she kept doing was panting. The panting quickly turned to heavy breathing. "Miki..Don't do this. I thought you'd be ok!" I said. "I'm..sorr..y." Miki said, as she stopped breathing completly. Keina hugged me tight, as she cried hard. "Mommy!" Keina cried. I was crying hard too, so I couldn't comfort her. "Yawn. What happened?" Keri asked, as she walked in. "Grammy Keri!" Keina cried, as she ran to her. Keri picked her up, then watched as I cried near Miki's dead body. "Kei-Chan, you want ice cream? I think it's best if we leave your mom with your kaasan." Keri said. I mouthed a thanks, as she smiled at me. "Okey." Keina sniffed. Keri left with Keina, so I began to sob hard. "W-We were supposed to be together forever! W-Why?! Why did you leave me!!" I cried, as I pounded on Miki's chest. "You were supposed to stay by my side!!" I cried more. A hand reached my hand, so I gasped.

Risa's POV

"I'll treat her to ice cream, as you sob all you want." He said. "O-Okay. Thanks." I said. He smiled, then left to attend Reima. "Ichan, can you hear me? Can you hear my tears?" I asked, as I cried into her chest. "Ichan..I didn't know it would come to this. You said we'd be a couple always. No matter what happens to one of us. But, it's so hard on me right now. I don't know what I'm going to tell Rei-Chan. And I'm scared of living without you. Sniffsniff, I NEED YOU!" I sobbed hard, as I pounded her chest. I felt a hand grap both of my hands, then as Ichan looked at me.

Miki's POV

"Micchan!" Hina gasped, as she hugged me tight. "Oof. Too tight, babe." I said. "Don't you ever do that AGAIN!!" Hina cried, in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, as she cried. "I won't. I don't know what happened, but I promise it won't happen again." I said. "It better not!" Hina cried. I watched the time, as she cried in my arms for an hour. Before Keina climbed into bed, ice cream all over her shirt. "Aha, change your shirt first!" I said. Keina threw her shirt on the ground, then fell asleep in between me and Hina. "Looks like we have a problem." Hina said, when she caught me looking down at my daughter's body. "Y-Yeah, a huge problem!" I said. "Kei-Chan, please go put a shirt on. Before me and you're kaasan do something we would regret forever." Hina said. Keina sat up, then clutched unto me, as I looked up. "P-Please, K-Keina." I stuttered. "Okay." Keina said, as she put a shirt on. "Thank you." Me and Hina said. "Mommy, Kaasan, why are your faces bright red?" Keina asked. "They wouldn't be bright red, if you had put a shirt on in the first place, Keina-Chan." My mom said. "Mom!" I gasped. "Eh?" Keina asked. "We both get turned on about that kind of stuff, since you're closing in on your teens, you have to be extra careful." I said. "Extra-extra careful?" Keina asked. "Extra times 3 careful!" Hina said. "But..Will mommy and kaasan still love me, if I turn out like them?" Keina cried, in my chest. "Of course they will! Unlike me and your grammy Hikai, they understand." My mom said. "You do understand, mommy, kaasan?" Keina asked. "Yep." I said, as I kissed her. "We do. Always will understand." Hina said, as she too kissed Keina. "I love my parents!" Keina said, as she hugged me and Hina. "We love you too." Me and Hina said. "I'm going back to sleep, see you girls in the morning." My mom said. "Night!" Me and Hina said.

Izumi's POV

"Mommy! Kaasan!" Reima said, as she came in with ice cream all over her. I handed her a shirt, then smiled. "You're shirt." I said. "Thanks, Mommy!~" Reima said, as she put her shirt on. All while me and Risa closed our eyes tightly. "I'm done~!" Reima said, as she glomped me and Risa. "Good, let's sleep. I'm really tired." I said. "Wait." Reima said. "Hmm?" Risa asked. "Mommy and Kaasan will understand if i start liking other girls, right?" Reima asked. "Of course we will." I said, as I kissed her. "And we can give you advice, too." Risa said, as she too kissed her. "Mommy, Kaasan..I love you!" Reima said, as she fell asleep. "We love you two, Reima." Me and Risa said.


	2. Chapter 2

-----10 years later----

Reima's POV

I snuck into my parents room, and video taped them. "Oi. What are you recording?" Kaasan asked me. I jumped, then hugged my Kaasan. "Morning, Kaasan!" I said. "Morning, kiddo!" Kaasan said, as she hugged me back. "Is mom still asleep?" I asked. "Nope, right here." Mom said, as she hugged me from behind. I could smell the cigarettes, but ignored it. "Hun, you smell full of cigarettes." Kaasan said. "Hehe, sorry Ricchan." Mom said. My stomach growled, then I cried. "Aha, you always do this when it growls." Mom said, as she held me. "M-Mommy!" I cried. "Shh, I'm right here." Mom said. I remember back to when I was young. Age 7 is hard for me to forget, and it just so happened to be the date when my Mom left when I was 7. "Mommy, don't go." I cried into her chest. Mom gasped, then rubbed my back. "I haven't left yet, have I?" Mom asked. "No.." I cried. "Then I won't leave. Unless..I get into a fight with your Kaasan, but I doubt that. Now, go to school and have fun." Mom said. When I got home from school, Mom was no where to be found. "Kaasan!! Where's Mom?!" I asked. "I don't know. Don't care." Kaasan said, as she walked away. I gasped, then ran to Keina's with my sisters. "Kecchan! Kecchan!!" I said, as I knocked on the door. Keina opened the door, as she held a 2 year old, and a 4 year old and a 7 year old were beside her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Keina asked, as she let me in. "My mom left! My mom left!!" I cried. "So did my Kaasan.." Keina said, as she pointed towards her mom. "Aunt Hina looks mad..My Kaasan was mad when I got home." I said. "I don't know what to do..This is turning out to be the same thing that happened to us when we were 7. Now our baby sisters have to deal with this!" Keina said. "Really! I don't know how Nai and Rina will deal with this." I said. "..I'm already have a hard time!" Nai said.

Miki's POV

"Just get me fucking wasted, mom! I don't care about her anymore!!" I said. "Come on, Miki, you don't mean that." My mom said. "Yes I do!" I said. "We aren't having a repeat of before. Now call her!" My mom said. I picked my phone up, then dialed Hina. "What.." Hina said. "Babe, I'm sorry. But do we want this to turn out like before? Wait..What is Reima saying?" I asked. "She's talking..Telling Nai and Rina what happened when her and Keina were 7." Hina said. "Babe..This could turn out to be a repeat." I said. "Yeah. Just get home quick. Before I break down into tears." Hina said. "I'm on my way, love you bye." I said. "I'll drive you. You are still drunk from earlier this morning." My dad said. "Yes sir." I said.

Izumi's POV

"Izumi, why did you come back to America?" My mom asked. "I wanted to get away. Away from her." I said. "I don't think so. It could turn out to be a repeat, and I'm not you're shelter anymore. Handle this like an adult." My mom said, then she walked outside to tend to her garden. My phone went off, so I answered. "Mommy, please come home." Rina cried. My heart froze at that. "Please mommy!!" I heard Zazi and Nina cry as well, causing it to freeze more. "I'm coming. Thank your sister for me." I said. "Can't you thank me now?" Reima asked, as she took her phone. "Aha, yes. I can. Tell me something, was Risa mad when you got home?" I asked. "Kaasan was mad!" Reima said. "She'll still be mad, but talk to her calmly, Ichan." Hina said. "Okay, thanks. Bye." I said, then I called Risa. "Yes.." Risa said. "Baby, remember what I said when Reima was 7? Remember what happened to me on Flight 203?" I asked. "Yes, I remember. That's why I'm majorly sorry. I snapped at Reima today as well..I feel really bad. I need you." Risa said. "I'm on my way home, hun." I said. "Good! I love you, bye." Risa said. "I love you too, bye." I said.

Keina's POV

That evening, when my Kaasan walked in, relief filled me. "Kaasan!!" I cried. Kaasan hugged me, then rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, Keina. I made it seem like 10 years ago." Kaasan said. "It's okay, Kaasan." I said. "Welcome home, hun. Keina needs our help." Hina said, as she kissed Kaasan. Kaasan kissed her back, then looked at me. "Like what?" Kaasan asked. It was 10pm, the younger kids were asleep but me and Nai. "I'm starting to have feelings for Reima." I said. "Neechan liking a female??" Nai yawned, as Mom held her. "You'll like a girl too. Prob'ly Rina." Mom said. "Oh? So you like-like Reima?" Kaasan asked. "Yeah..But I'm too shy." I said. "Nonsense. She's in your room right?" Aunt Risa said, as she and Aunt Ichan walked in. "Y-Yeah, she is." I blushed. "Go tell her!" Mom said. I tackled my Kaasan, and shaked. "Shh, relax. It'll be fine!" Kaasan said. I walked into my room, then laid beside a sleeping Reima. "R-Recchan." I stuttered. "Kecchan~!3" Reima smiled, as she kissed me. I blushed, but cuddled beside her.

And it continued to be a normal happy family, in both households.


End file.
